Another Battle Royale Starts! The Unveiling of the White Gust of Konoha! (everyone can join)
One day on a hot afternoon a messanger delivered letters to the villages of the ninja world inviting all capable ninja to participate in a battle royale happening in konoha as word flew around a ninja of great skill known as the white gust of konoha raced to the stadium to sign-up for his chance to compete. Soaka waited patiantly for the first opponent to show up so that the battle could get underway he thought to himself, "i wonder who will show up first". siting in a old akeru base near the konoha boarder buddha takes a deep breath and says"i think that battle royal i was told about should be about today so i'll head over and get some training in."then with 2 hand seals buddha's body turns to cubs and falls apart then using the wind the cubs were cared to konoha village were they reformed and buddha step into the ring only to see the first target to fight. In a explosion of smoke two lone shinobi are seen, one with long white hair and the other with short silver hair. The younger of the 2 does some handseals and summons the white fox, Sesshōmaru and fuses with him using the Fox Fusion Technique, entering the Kitsune Mode, while his partner looks at the opposing ninja. The older of the two stood there, waiting for someone to move. "It appears we'll have some fun here, Harusame. If only they had their own partners. Anyways, my name is Koutetsu, and my partner is Harusame. This is just a little warning, but be ready for a beating." Koutetsu said with a slight grin. Suddenly, a glow from the edge of the stadium caught the contestants' eyes. It was a strange seal, placed on the lowest section of the wall. As it began to glow, it enlarged into a Rashomon gate, slightly larger than human size. This then opened, and a silhouette appeared. "Heh, I'm glad I placed that there last time. I wonder who's here today?" Josho Adashino mused as he exited the gate and it collapsed away into nothingness, the seal gone. "Well, well. All new faces in the tournament-but I know you, rain-man. You're that guy I fought near Amegakure. So, who's gonna start?" Koutetsu eyed the man as he came into the stadium through the familiar large gate. "Hmm, so Jōshō is here as well. This is so nostalgic. I'm just waiting for someone to attack, as you know, I never attack first." he said, making sure Jōshō made no movements towards him or Harusame. buddha looks over at the 2 new fighters that enter the ring and says"josho i still have a bone to pick with you for hiting me with your summons attack last time i think i'll fight you first."then with no warning buddha leaps at josho and yells"air release:massive vacuum sphere jutsu!"then he opens his mouth and a ball of air is launch ar josho in mid air. Harusame takes this attack as the official start of the royale and goes on the offensive, weaving hand seals and fires a large version of his Chidori Senbon at everyone else around him. "This is the greatest thrill, the heart of battle" Koutetsu stepped in front of Jōshō and absorbed the blast of air. Grinning, he said "Heh, I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I shall be your first opponent." He released the chakra he had just absorbed in a enormous blast of concentrated blue flames at Buddha. buddha sees this and uses the air to move himself out of the way of the blue flame then buddha lands on the ground and places a scroll on the ground and steps over it as it opens but dos nothing.then looksing at koutetsu buddha says"so your new and you have a dark release style thats rare." Harusame intercepts Buddha with his Inarijutsu: Chidori, grabbing his leg and throwing him away. "This isnt your day" "Yes it's rare, even in my clan, and it's my clan's Kekkei Genkai. But having had it all my life, I have grown incredibly proficient in it and the best with it in all my clan. Now, let's continue." Koutetsu said as he made several had seals and yelled, "Earth Release: Containment Cell!", causing a large cage to form around Buddha, He then threw a flurry of kunai into the cage, making it almost impossible for Buddha to block. buddha looks at the cage and says"one after the other this is not my day ok lets play.Raigou Senjusatsu release"then a form of buddha is molded out of pure gold chakra and buddha says as the kunai bounce off"this is my ace jutsu style try harder then a simple jutsu."then the buddha breaks the cage. Appearing behind buddha, Harusame while in his Kitsune Mode impales him with Chidori Sharp Spear. "No it is not" He said as he vanishes again and appears before Josho. "Your turn." the spear jutsu went through the buddha and hit the real buddha inside and as buddha release the jutsu he says"ok thats sharp i'll need to cut you down to size."then harusame looks around and sees he is all alone in the ring with buddha then buddha says"yes your going to be shown the true jutsu of raigou senjusatsu" then the world starts the melt along with harusame. Harusame activates his Yīngyǎn and sees through this jutsu, analyzing it and finding a counter. "You suck, Summoning: Shinsō Seki!" he says as he summons a large gate. The Gate opens and reveals 2 figures a young child and an old man. buddha looks at the summons and then at harusame and says"what ever i'll show you a little more jutsu before you die."then with no hand signs buddha combos his vacuum sphere jutsu with his gold chakra and blows it at harusame this jutsu breaks apart into millions of gold sparks and covers you and your summons then they all explode! After taking the time to examine his opponents Soaka finally makes a move against the ninja's beginning with water style:water dragon jutsu aimed at Harusame. Koutetsu stepped into the atatck and absorbed the chakra, but was still dosed with water. "Ah, refreshing. Thanks for that drink of freshwater, I needed it. Now, I'm sorry but I won't let my partner get defeated by a couple of ragbag ninja that should be in a tournament." Koutetsu then appeared in Soaka's face. "You're in way over your head." he said as he punched Soaka in the gut. He then followed up with a brute kick to his chest, sending him several meters backwards, falling on his face. "Now, go run home to your mothers and tell them the big bad ninjas hurt you and your friend." Koutetsu said with a large grin covering his entire face. On Harusame's arm a key like seal appears on it as he slams his arm into his gut and turns. "So you beat Shinso Seki?, well how about the might of the nine tailed fox?" Soaka hated being underestimated and yelled back, "it is you who will need help when i'm done with you". Soaka then creates three water clones and instructs them to attack from different angles but before hand he use's a smoke bomb to obstruct Koutetsu's vision. Soaka then appears punching Koutetsu in the face then using body flicker to appear and uppercut him into the air then the clones slam him into the ground, "not so tough now are you". Meanwhile, Josho enters the battle by jumping into the arena, having tired of watching. "Rashomon: Samurai!" he yells, forming, in rapid succession, seals with each hand individually and then together, summoning his apparent limit of three large samurai-like beings clad in Rashomon armor. The three slammed their swords into the ground, causing ravines to open up near these locations, riddling the arena with cracks. buddha looks at harusame and says"ok hurry up with that seal i always wanted to fight a tailed beast." Koutetsu disappeared in a puff of smoke, showing it was a Shadow Clone. The true Koutetsu appears behind Soaka and slashes his back multiple times with his giant kunai. "I'm a 28 year old shinobi hailing from Kumogakure. I can't be defeated that easily." Koutetsu said as he created dozens of shadowy creatures that charged at Soaka, mauling him to no tomorrow. "Have fun, you insolent kid." The seal opens and Harusame is covered with orange chakra, as the chakra grows the number of tails does too. Since he opened it alil only four tails form and he resembles the beast, but without fur. "......" The now feral Haru moves blindly fast and uses the Red Chakra Arms on Buddha, grabbing him and attempts to crush him. Little did Koutetsu know that it was a water clone of Soaka turning back into water Soaka appeared safely a few feet away from Koutetsu, "And I thought a 28 year old ninja could tell the difference between a real person and a clone but I guess not". Soaka then did a furry of hand signs and put his hand down on the ground to summon fotura his crab fimilar and said "are you ready fotura". Fotura nods and runs toward Koutetsu using crab claw fury to speed up his claws to attack buddha moves around trying to get free and says"thats one good hand shake kid."then buddha's body turns to golden bubbles and breaks up then reforms behind haru and using his gold chakra formed a fist and slamed it into haru's face throwing him to one end of the ring. Josho's three samurai suddenly moved with blinding speed, one remaining to guard Josho while the other two danced towards the combatants. One slashed at Fotura, throwing the crab into the stands with ferocious power, while the other blocked Buddha's punch with the pommel of its blade. buddha jumps back and says"today is not my day."then buddha makes 1 hand sign and combos his gold chakra with his vacuum sphere and launch it over the samurai and haru were it turned into sparks and landed on them only to explode. Battered but without any major damage, though with many dents, the samurai brought the flat of his sword down, the force of it sending Buddha flying into the air. Meanwhile, the other attempted to impale Soaka. While the samurai were attacking Soaka, Koutetsu ised this distraction to make a few hand seals and charge a large blast of electricity into his palms. Koutetsu yelled, "Lightning release: False Darkness!", sending a huge blast of electric chakra towards Soaka, destroying everything within it's path. buddha not wanting to get killed in a simple match grab his wire and tide it to a kunai and throw it into a near by tree and pulled himself out of the ring and says"looks like i'm out see ya guys."then buddha walk away from the fight. "Well, well. ALready out, and using his ultimate jutsu the entire time." Josho tutted. "Well, then, it's down to us." He leapt into the air, throwing several Rashomon-armored kunai at Soaka. Kyubi Haru charges a massive Menacing Ball which is fired at a random target. Soaka then use's his ultimate jutsu that he created himself "water style:Typhoon quake to block the attacks aimed at him before they hit. Cutting through the technique, though sacrificing one of his samurai to do so, Josho dismissed the other two, and began to form the signs for a new jutsu. He then performed Muninn, switching his chakra to mimic that of Harusame's Kyuubi chakra. He struck towards Soaka directly, checking his chakra to confirm that it was the real one, and formed another technique. "Hitodama!" Soaka use's water wall to block the attack and then summons a hermit crab to hide in his shell for extra protection against the attack aimed at him by Josho. Josho's attack plows through the water wall with enormous strength, and crashes into the shell. It crushes the side and sends Soaka flying, but does not make contact with him. Soaka couldn't believe how much stronger Josho had got since the last battle royale so he had to use body flicker to exit the ring and get awat safely but as he was leaving he vowed he would train hard until he could beat Josho "I will beat you one day Josho you'll see you better watch out". Kyubi Haru charges towards Buddha and chomped down on his leg. buddha looks at haru and turns to bubbles to exit the attack.then buddha says"it looks like haru wants a nother go at me out side the ring this could get bad really fast."then buddha forms a armor over his body with his gold chakra along with a sword and a sheild,then says"lets go beast you want some you got some." Kyubi Haru charges a massive Menacing Ball and fires it directly at Buddha, the impact pushing him back a few feet. After the blast tho Haru's kyubi form had receded, because Sesshōmaru resealed the beast, Haru stands now back in Kitsune Mode and ready to go again. taking the direct shot form a chakra attack like that buddha's sheild was unable to hold to gather and shader to peaces then buddha releases his armor jutsu and says"so your able to return to a normal state after only by using your summon that you fused with thats handy." Haru doesnt talk he just acts, usingthe Fox Flash Technique he appears above buddha and releases a large scale chidori attack. buddha looks up and says"this world exist so i can destroy it and no tailed brat will stop me.wind release great vacuum sphere jutsu!"then a massive ball of air is launch out of buddha's opened mouth at haru destroying his lightning jutsu and throwing haru through the air only to land on a building 30 feet away. Buddha thought that was Harusame, but in actuality it was a shadow clone of him, the real crashes out of the ground and uppercuts him, before once again summoning his ultimate jutsu, but this time, hes using the second power of this gate. "Kuchiyose: Shinsō Seki" he calls out as the gate reappears, he then quickly draws a seal with his own blood on the ground. "Now begone" he says to buddha as he transports him to an isolated island within the gate of truth. "You are now trapped, in my realm" Haru says but in reality hes trapped buddha inside a powerful genjutsu. buddha looks around and says"really you want to play like this ok lets play"then buddha melts away inside the genjutsu and haru hears buddhas voice calling him from every angle of his genjutsu. A few miles away Soaka could still hear them fighting but it was getting closer so he ran back to see that Harusame had attacked Buddha outside the ring so runs back to help Buddha fight. As Soaka is running towards Harusame and Buddha, Koutetsu notices him and surprise clotheslines him, causing him to fall on his back. He then instantly charged a giant blast of dark energy in his hand, yelling "Dark Release: Black Hollow!" He then released it at point-blank range, instantly vaporizing anything in it's path. Soaka use's body flicker to move out of the way at the last second then punches Koutetsu in the face sending him flying then summons his crab fimiliar to attack Koutetsu while he tries to help Buddha. Category:Role-Play Battles